onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 209
Chapter 209 is titled "I Will Surpass You". Cover Page Hatchan's Sea-Floor Stroll Vol. 24: "You Can't Trick Me!" Hatchan is confused and Camie is free, while the Macro Pirates protest their innocence. Short Summary As everybody is blown over from the bomb's explosive blast, being unaware of Pell's sacrifice, the rebels and the army stand up to continue the battle. Vivi cries out for the fighting to stop, but as nobody can hear her pleas, Nami begs the remaining crew to help save those they can. At the poneglyph's secret location, Luffy puts all of his might into defeating Crocodile. Long Summary Even from the great height above Alubarna, the bomb's blast radius reaches the fighting armies below and blows most off of their feet; including Tashigi and Usopp. Shocked, Vivi and the Straw Hat Pirates are the only ones to witness Pell's sacrifice to save the country. However, it is not long before Usopp and Chopper notice the rebels and royal army standing up again only to continue the now pointless war. Tashigi tries to intervene in the fight, only for a nearby marine to pull her aside from the dangerous battle. Calling from above, Vivi yells for the armies to stop fighting over and over again, however her voice fails to reach the soldiers fighting below. Touched by her words, Nami pleads with her crewmates to help stop the fighting and save anyone they can as Vivi continues to shout from above. Back inside the Tomb of the Kings, Luffy and Crocodile continue their battle. Despite his normally intangible body, Crocodile is still being struck by Luffy who continues to exploit his Devil Fruit's weakness. Landing a volley of devastating blows, Crocodile is left bewildered as to where Luffy continues to draw his strength from as the poison inside his body should already be working. Thinking back to the Straw Hat Pirates' progress over Alabasta and his organization's inability to stop them, the rogue Shichibukai becomes enraged and reveals a secondary knife from his prosthetic. Asking the rookie before him if he even knew who he was fighting, Luffy responds by saying he does not care, and that he will surpass him. Kicking Crocodile into the air, the powerful pirate attacks below with Sables: Pesado which creates a large shock wave upon impact. Enduring the attack, Luffy inflates himself and twists around, blowing all the air downwards to launch himself into the air with great momentum and spin. The two then launch their final techniques, only for Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Storm to overpower and breakthrough Crocodile's Desert la Spada. Beating the veteran pirate through bedrock and out into the sky over the plaza, Luffy falls into the tomb; finally defeating Crocodile. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Unaware of Pell's noble sacrifice, the rebel and royal armies continue to fight. *Vivi's shouts over and over again to stop fighting, however, her voice goes unheard. *The Straw Hat Pirates and Marines desperately try to physically separate the two armies fighting. *Luffy finally defeats Crocodile, using the powerful Gomu Gomu no Storm technique. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 209 it:Capitolo 209 Category:Volume 23